Thor
General Bio Alias: Dr. Donald Blake/Thor Odinson Designation: God Powers: As Donald Blake he is a highly trained and licensed physician and surgeon. As Thor he has godly stamina, high resistance to physical injury and superhuman agility and reflexes. He is capable of ‘Warrior Madness’ which increases his strength for a short time. With the help of the hammer Mjolnir, he can summon the elements of a storm. He is also a superb hand-to-hand combatant, and is skilled in armed combat. Team: '''The Avengers '''This Incarnation: Classic First Appearance: Journey into Mystery #83 Thor’s father, Odin, traps him in a human body, Donald Blake, to teach his son humility. He is able to transform back to Thor in times of need with the help of his hammer Mjolnir which is disguised as a walking stick. Lord of Asgard Armor Movies Alias: '''Same '''Designation:Same Powers:Same without Donald Blake Team:'''Same '''This Incarnation:Movie First appearance:Thor(film) Thor and Loki were brought up by stories told to them by their father Odin about the past especially the last Great War between the Asgardians and the Jotuns. The young Thor seems especially eager to show his father that he wants to be a great warrior in the image of Odin when concerning the Jotuns. "When I'm king, I'll hunt the monsters down and slay them all, just as you did father." Sometime later Thor was entrusted to carry the mystical hammer Mjolnir and wield all of it's awesome powers. He along with his brother Loki, the Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three proved themselves in battle many times over. One such battle was Thor fighting off a hundred warriors leading his party out of harms way, though Loki comments that it was he who veild them in smoke to allow their party to escape. Odin decides to make Thor King and Ruler of Asgard as he is about to finally enter the Odinsleep after putting it off for so long. Thor revels in the ceremony and undergoes the passage of becoming King from Odin. As Odin is about to name Thor King, he senses that Frost Giants have snuck into Asgard and into Odin's Vault to steal the Casket of Ancient Winters. Odin, Thor and Loki go to the vault to find the Frost Giants slayed by the Destroyer. Thor says that they must go to Jotunheim and scare the Giants from ever trespassing in Asgard again. Odin says that the trespassers were a few and that they paid with their life but Thor says as King of Asgard he will lead an army to Jotunheim as Odin did before him. Odin says that he is not King yet. In their quarters, Thor begins throwing tables around in anger. Loki convinces him that they must go to Jotunheim before Sif and the Warriors Three arrive and Thor announces they are going to Jotunheim and that he will lead them to victory. They travel to the Bifrost and seek passage to Jotunheim and ask Heimdall's permission. Heimdall grants it and sends them to Jotunheim but says that if they get into trouble they shall not be granted entrance back. In Jotunheim, Thor leads the warriors to King Laufey's chamber where he warns them to leave whilst he still allows them. One Frost Giant approaches Thor before Loki leads him away until the Frost Giant calls Thor a princess. Thor unleashes his anger and the mighty power of Mjølnir and the warriors bravely battle the Frost Giants. Fandral is struck by a Frost Giant and warn Thor to pull back. Thor tells them to get out of there whilst he battles the Frost Giants. As his friends leave and reach the Bifrost Bridge, Thor unleashes the full power of Mjølnir and erupts the ground around him killing hundreds of Giants, before flying at full speed to kill Laufey's beast that was chasing the Asgardians. Laufey and his whole army then surround Thor who are at the edge of a cliff. Before they attack, Odin arrives and warns Laufey telling him to preserve the peace and not respond to the actions of a boy. Laufey says that war has begun so Odin transports he and the other Asgardians back to Asgard. Back in the Bifrost, Thor tells the Warriors to take Fandrall to the Healing Room. Odin then chastises Thor for his reckless actions saying that he would sacrifice the lives of innocent people to go to war and that they are not the actions of a King, but a warrior. Thor tells Odin he is an old mand and a fool who takes Mjølnir from Thor and removes his powers before using the Bifrost to send Thor to Earth. Thor is send through the Bifrost arriving to Earth in a wormhole, which is being studied by Dr. Jane Foster, Dr. Erik Selvig and their understudy Darcy Lewis. Thor stands only to be knocked over by the truck they are driving. He awakens realizing he is on Earth and begins shouting to Heimdall to open the Bifrost. The Humans believe Thor to be crazy and when Darcy threatens Thor with a taser, he is disgusted at her actions and she tasers him. He awakens in a hospital with a man over him saying he is about to take some blood. Unaware of his surroundings, Thor attacks the hospital staff and security guards taking on dozens before being sedated. He awakens again to find himself strapped down but manages to squeeze out of the restraints and heads for the exit before being hit again by a car, again driven by Jane. They take him back to their Wormhole Research Center where Jane gives him some clothes. Thor says that he is hungry and they take him to the local diner. He eats enormous amounts of food astonishing the 3 before smashing his cup on the floor demanding another drink. Jane tells him that if he wants another he should ask nicely before Thor overhears some locals talking about a "satellite" that crashed to Earth. Thor realizes it is Mjølnir and asks for directions. He says goodbye to Jane, Erik and Darcy and begins to walk to Mjølnir. Realizing as a mortal it is too far, goes to the local pet store for a horse. The owner says they don't have horses only cats, dogs and other house animals to which Thor asks for one large enough to ride. He leaves unsatisfied to see Jane again who offers him a ride. Jane tells him that S.H.I.E.L.D. stole all of her research and Thor promises to tell her everything she wants to know about the wormholes when he reclaims what is his. They arrive at the site to find it covered by a makeshift research facility. Thor sneaks in and takes down a guard before being noticed and begins making his way to Mjølnir taking down guard after guard, before coming across a particularly big guard who Thor ultimately defeats outside. Finally at Mjølnir Thor rejoices before gripping his mighty hammer but can't lift it, using all his mortal strength he still cannot lift it and falls to his knees. He is taken for questioning by Agent Phil Coulson but doesn't respond to any questions and then Loki arrives in front of him to tell him that Odin is dead and that Thor must remain on Earth to maintain peace with Jotunheim. Agent Coulson then returns to find Thor saying goodbye to thin air. Dr Selvig then approaches telling S.H.I.E.L.D. that Thor is Dr. Donald Blake their colleague who is drunk and Agent Coulson lets him go so he can follow them. Thor and Selvig go for a drink where Thor's drinking prowess leads to them getting into a bar brawl and Thor taking a heavily drunk Selvig back to Jane's camper. Thor and Jane go to the roof of the Research Center and gaze at the stars and Thor begins to tell Jane about the 9 Realms and Yggdrasil, the World Tree, before watching over her as she sleeps. The next day Thor's attitude has taken a change for the better and makes breakfast with Jane when they are interrupted by the Warriors Three and Sif who have found Thor. Thor rejoices to see them before they inform him that Odin is alive and that Loki is King and showed the Frost Giants the way into Asgard until they see another wormhole in the distance realizing Loki has sent forces after them. Thor, Jane, Selvig and Darcy begin to evacuate the town as the Warriors Three and Sif formulate a plan to stop the Destroyer. The Destroyer begins attacking the town destroying everything in its path and knocks back the Warriors Three before being seemingly stopped by Sif's spear. The Destroyer simply rearranges its body to face Sif and seems unstoppable. Thor tells them to fall back and that he has a plan. Thor approaches the Destroyer and speaks to Loki through it telling him that he is sorry and that he can't kill the innocent people and instead take him. Loki seemingly relents before using the Destroyer to send Thor flying backwards. Thor is dying and Jane comes to his aid and sits with him before he dies. The Destroyer continues to destroy the town before Mjølnir flies to Thor and returns his powers. Thor then creates a tornado around the destroyer and engages it deflecting its beams before disabling it. Thor then tells Agent Coulson who arrives that he must return Jane's research if he wants his help in the future as they fight on the same side. Thor then promises to show Jane the Bifrost and flies her to the Bifrost site. Asking to open the Bifrost, Heimdall doesn't respond and the Warriors Three and Sif arrive and he still doesn't reply. Heimdall eventually answers and the Asgardians return. Thor then flies to Odin's Chamber to see his mother Frigga and Loki who is shocked to see him. Thor reveals Loki's deception. Loki says he did it all to impress his father and be Thor's equal and says he will destroy Jotunheim using the Bifrost and attacks Thor who refuses to fight his brother. Loki sends Thor flying through the wall of the chamber and heads to the Bifrost where he begins the process of destroying Jotunheim. Thor flies to the Bifrost and engages Loki where it goes to the Rainbrow Bridge. Thor manages to tie Loki down by placing Mjolnir on top of him and goes to stop the Bifrost but it is too far gone to stop now. Thor doesn't want to destroy the Bifrost because then he can't return to Earth to see Jane but for the sake of the 9 Realms, calls Mjolnir to him and begins destroying the Rainbrow Bridge and the Bifrost falls away from Asgard in an almighty explosion and into the abyss of space. Thor and Loki are caught by Odin who returned from the Odinsleep and Loki reveals he did it all for him before letting go and falling into the abyss. As the Asgardians celebrate, Thor goes to see his father telling him he was wrong for his prior actions and that he has a lot to learn from him. Thor then goes to see Heimdall asking if there is any hope of returning to Earth. Heimdall tells him there is always hope. Thor asks what Jane is doing and Heimdall replies she is looking for Thor. When Asgard discovers Loki is upon Earth, seeking the Tesseract, Odin uses some dark sorcery to send Thor to Earth to stop him. Thor lands on the jet in which Loki is being escorted back to the Helicarrier in by Captain America, Iron Man and Black Widow, and he takes Loki from their custody. Thor tries to convince Loki to give up his plans and return home to Asgard with the Tesseract, though Loki still resents Thor. Iron Man attacks him and the two trade blows when Iron Man refuses to allow Thor to take their prisoner. When Captain America intervenes, he points out that they shouldn't be fighting with each other, and asks Thor to put Mjolnir down. In response, Thor brings his hammer down on Captain America, who blocks it with his shield which absorbs the impact, shocking Thor, who realizes they have the same goal and so stops fighting. They return to the SHIELD Helicarrier, where Loki is put into a cell designed to hold and dispose of the Hulk if necessary. Thor is quick to point out that while Loki is unstable he is his brother, though when it is brought up that Loki has killed several people, Thor quickly reasserts that Loki was adopted. Later he asks Coulson about Jane Foster and is told that she was moved to a secure location when Loki returned and Erik Selvig was put under his control. Fury asks what Thor is prepared to do in order to keep Loki's plans from reaching fruition, though he is unsure. Later as Thor and the others argue, Loki's mind controlled henchmen blow up one of the Helicarrier's engines and help free Loki, also triggering Banner to transform into the Hulk. Thor fights the Hulk, being the only one who can match him for strength. After the Hulk has been led off of the Helicarrier, Thor goes to make sure Loki is still contained. When he arrives the cell door is open, and Thor tries to stop Loki leaving but it turns out to be an illusion and Thor gets trapped in the cell. Loki threatens to drop the cage when Coulson confronts him with a gun made from the Destroyer, however Loki stabs Coulson and drops Thor. As he plummets towards Earth, Thor manages to smash free from the cell just in time to avoid the impact. After recovering, Thor uses Mjolnir's powers to replenish his strength before he heads to New York city to confront Loki. Arriving at Stark Tower once Loki has used the Tesseract to open a portal allowing the Chitauri to invade Earth, Thor again tries to convince him to stop, since the Chitauri are destroying the world he wants to rule. Failing, he briefly clashes with his brother before Loki flees on a Chitauri vessel. Thor joins Captain America, Black Widow and Hawkeye on the battlefield, and starts helping to fight the Chitauri, before Iron Man and Hulk join them. Captain America orders Thor to use his power to stem the flow of enemies coming through the portal, which he does using lightning bolts, before joining the battle. He helps Hulk bring down a Leviathan, though when they are done Hulk punches him for earlier. Soon Iron Man sends a nuclear missile intended for the city through the portal, which destroys the Chitauri base, cutting off the forces from their power source and die, while Black Widow closes the portal. Once the crisis is over, Thor joins the other Avengers in confronting Loki, who had already been heavily wounded by the Hulk, and take him into custody. After claiming the Tesseract, Thor takes Loki with him back to Asgard, opening a portal with the Tesseract to do so and leaves the other Avengers in Central Park. He is played by Chris Hemsworth as an adult and is played by Dakota Goyo as a child. Superhero Squad Thor currently has appeared in the Superhero Squad line thirteen times,: *In his classic costume with blue armor in the Iron Man and Thor 2-Pack *In his classic costume with black armor in the Avengers Face Off 5-Pack *In his classic costume with shiny black armor in the Battle for Asgard's Vault 3-Pack *In his classic costume with his arms at his side in the Thor and Abomination 2-Pack *In his classic costume with his arms at his side looking to his right in Collector's Pack 4 *In his classic costume with his arms at his side with darker armor in the Battle in the Frozen Land 3-Pack *In his Lord of Asgard Armor in the Thor and Loki 2-Pack and the Hero Helicopter *In his new costume swinging his hammer with blue lightning in the Thor and Ares 2-Pack, and the Asgardian Smash 3-Pack *In his new costume swinging his hammer with white lightning in the Thorbuster Iron Man and Thor 2-Pack *In his ultimate costume with an inscription on his hammer in the Thor and Hercules 2-Pack *In his ultimate costume with a lighter costume, lighter skin, a lighter hammer with an inscription on it in the Spider-Man and Thor 2-Pack *He appears in his Avengers movie costume along with Captain America and Black Widow Images Category:Characters Category:Marvel characters Category:Heroes